


transphobia and alex did a hit

by thecanary



Series: Trans Karev Canon [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character, facing the consequences of ur actions, idk not a great deal happens, its feel good tho, though not explicit, trans ppl supporting trans ppl, transphobia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanary/pseuds/thecanary
Summary: the greatly anticipated "alex decks roy" fic. basically trans hero alex comes to help out parker who otherwise would have to put up with bullshit transphobia all day.kudos if u recognise the title format





	transphobia and alex did a hit

Parker had had it. He'd had it with Roy's scathing comments, the sarcastic remarks and dodgy looks. He couldn't do anything about it, of course, couldn't risk his internship, but it was just one thing that made a long shift longer. Roy wasn't a total idiot, he knew he couldn't say certain things in front of the attendings, he knew how to err on the side of caution in front of the residents too, but among the other interns - it was hell. 

So when Roy said one too many annoying jokes, this new one with a fun transphobic twist to it - something about women with dicks or men without them, Parker tried to ignore that kind of shit - Parker snapped, and turned his head to look Roy dead in the eyes. 

"You can't say that, Doctor Roy," he said, spitting out the 'doctor' as it was a word he clearly didn't want to even associate with the man in front of him.   
"Why not? It's just a joke, c'mon, get a sense of humour."

Parker didn't know how to reply. How could he reply to that without either starting a fight with someone who was both a coworker and a student in the same class as him, or ending up accidentally coming out, which would go down like a lead balloon with Roy, he was sure. So he froze, face still in the disgusted grimace he had given Roy, unable to think of anything better to do than just look disappointed. 

"Humour's supposed to be funny," he managed to get out.   
"I don't see anyone else complaining."  
"I am. That kind of humour is awful. What if we had a patient who had overheard, that kind of hatred coming from the people whose job it is to be there for them?"

Roy paused for a moment, before a smirk appeared on his face. 

"Are you..." he began slowly, Parker seeing the suspicion behind his eyes that meant it had all gone to shit. "You're transgender aren't you."

It wasnt a question. It was an accusation. Not that Parker had the chance to either lie and refute it or agree, standing strong and proud. Nothing he said could affect Roy, and his head strong ways. Parker resigned himself to putting up with the bullying for the rest of his intern year, and then maybe his residence as well. He was already planning in his head how he was going to cope with it when Karev, whose service they were both on, seemingly appeared out of nowhere, a knowing look on his face. Great Parker thought. He was out to Karev, sure, but they weren't in a position where he spoke to him about it, certainly not about this. Whatever Roy was saying was out of focus for him, which he felt almost felt grateful for, not being able to hear whatever the undoubted bullshit was being spouted. He snapped back into focus when Karev began to speak. 

"Has this been going on long, this kind of attitude towards you?"   
It took Parker a moment to realise the question was addressed to him. "Uh, yes, all day, give or take, Doctor Karev," Parker replied, struggling to get the correct words out. "Though I just got a little annoyed at a specific joke he made."

"Care to repeat it for me, Roy?" 

Karev apparently didn't even hold him in high enough to respect the prefix. It was hardly unfair though, given the disrespect Roy tended to show, well, the disrespect Roy was currently showing to Parker also negated any respect Roy had earned by attending medical school. Well, everyone else there had also graduated, some of them with much better grades than Roy. 

Roy didn't seem to notice this, taking the lack of 'doctor' as familiarity not disdain, his first mistake. He almost looked gleeful - it sure as hell would have been outright gloating if he could get away with that at the hospital. It wasn't like Roy had a great deal of regard for how others felt, especially Parker, as it seemed. 

Roy repeated the joke, Parker choosing to zone out this time around, a skill he'd developed well while in the military - blocking out conversations that didn't involve him were an easy way to stay out of trouble. What snapped him with a rude shock back into focus was the comment from Alex. 

"What the fuck." 

It was to the point at least. Roy scrambled to defend himself, but his failing moment was when he tried to have a men's club moment or something like that with Karev. 

"Wonder why Casey got so sensitive about it, huh?" 

It was that smirk on Roy's face, the way he said Casey. It was an androgynous name sure, but what Roy was doing was deliberate. It made Parker's skin crawl to know that that was how people apparently were going to treat him. Parker leaned back and rubbed his temples, wishing for the moment to end. And then it did. Parker didn't even see Alex's hand moving until it socked Roy straight in the shoulder, catapulting him back into a wall. Roy was stammering, unable to think of an appropriate response for getting decked by his attending, so his mouth opened and shut like a goldfish, his eyes wide. Apparently Alex wasn't done, as he took a step forward and began to speak, Roy still clutching his arm silently. 

"If you're willing to say that shit in relation to Doctor Parker, just know, it applies just as well to me, so think before you open your mouth again."

Roy's mouth snapped shut, although the realisation in his eyes was obvious. Parker had not been expecting Karev to come out over this, though he supposed the plausible deniability of the whole thing worked in Karev's favour over Roy's. Karev was the attending anyway, and although he wouldn't want to go completely public, enough of the higher ups knew that Roy wouldn't stand a chance if it came down to a proper argument between the two of them. 

"Just know, I can't fire you for saying what you did, but I can put in a bad word. I'm gonna give you the benefit of a doubt, hope you've learned your lesson, but be on your toes, and don't give me, or Doctor Parker any shit for this."

Parker was elated. Not only was Karev here, defending him, he was including them in the same breath, holding Roy's treatment of both of them to the same level. It meant a lot. As Roy was stood there in shock, still holding his aching arm, Jo walked past. The scene looked suspicious, even if it had only lasted minutes. 

"Alex," Jo said, narrowing her eyes at him. "What'd you do?"   
Alex shrugged, a tight lipped smile flash quickly onto his face and dropping just as fast. "Was just telling Roy not to discriminate. Been giving Parker shit all day."

Parker noted that it wasn't a lie, but nothing that didn't need to be said out loud was. It seemed like Alex and Jo had non verbal communication down to a tee, because between a few looks, eyebrow waves and discreet hand gestures, Jo seemed to understand more what was going on. 

"I'm sorry about that Doctor Parker," she said. "I'm going to go make myself busy before I join in on Alex's stupid rampage. You know, make sure it bruises and all that. Can't have both of us at risk of being fired."

She grabbed Alex by the chin so as to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

"Talk later." And with that she was back down the corridor continuing to where she was going. 

"Don't worry, she won't bring it up," Alex reassured Parker. "Roy, go make yourself busy, find some SCUT or something."

Roy wasn't even going to complain, taking the chance to make a beeline away from the other two. 

"You're alright, yeah, kid?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for defending me though. I never know what to do with that kind of thing, Doctor Karev."

"Don't worry about it," Alex said, cocky smile back on his face. "I don't think it'll happen again."


End file.
